Field
The present disclosure relates in general to pile leads and extensions with soil displacement assemblies for forming composite pile columns.
Description of the Related Art
Piles are often required to be placed into the ground for providing support for foundations or other structures. It is desirable to install such piles quickly and efficiently so as to reduce construction costs. Often it is beneficial to form the piles in place, i.e., at the job site. One conventional method for forming piles at the job site involves inserting a flat disk on a shaft down through the soil by turning a screw at a lower end of a shaft. The disk clears a cylindrical region around the shaft. The cylindrical region is filled with grout to encapsulate the shaft. Another conventional method for forming piles at the job site involves placing a helical pile that appears to have an elongated pipe with a central chamber in the soil. The pipe has a helical blade with an opening in the trailing edge of the blade where grout is extruded. The grout fills the portions of the soil disturbed by the blade. The present disclosure provides a new system to form pile columns at the job site.